Other Side Of The World
by klcm
Summary: Morgan hates that Garcia's leaving just when they got lucky
1. Watching You Leave

**Disclaimer: I own neither Criminal Minds or the song...**

**A/N:**_New story based on the song __JLS - Other Side Of The World__... Really fuelled this idea, so enjoy =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_Well your taxi is leaving,  
And I'm here in the hall,  
You know I only just kissed you,  
But it feels like you've already gone,  
To the other side of the world._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek felt his eyes well; he felt his heart churn in his chest, the crushing pain rendering him silent, and completely frozen. He just watched as she checked she had absolutely everything she owned.

This was it.

The end of them.

The end of everything they were becoming.

He watched as she geared herself, sucking in calming breaths to ease her shaking hands. He could see she was petrified, could see she was beginning to feel lost.

"So this is it." She said as she walked towards him, across the now empty apartment. She stopped where her leopard print couch used to be and just looked at him, her expression solemn, her eyes needy for answers. "Can you believe this?"

Derek shook his head, "No, no I can't." He admitted to her and ran a hand over the back of his neck in disbelief.

This all seemed surreal, this wasn't his idea of reality because Penelope was what grounded him and she was leaving, not at her own want and right. She had no freedom in the choice. She was chosen by Strauss to leave, like JJ, and now as they stood in the dim lighting in the middle of the evening she was leaving and she might have well be leaving for the other side of the world rather than the other side of the country.

"I guess California was always going to call me back." Penelope said sadly, diverting her eye contact from him, she was in refusal to look at him for fear of breaking completely. "We can visit one another."

"How often?"

Now Penelope looked up, Derek sounded angry by that, "As often as possible."

"Well that's just fantastic." He said as he watched her across the empty space. "We get you on Christmases, maybe birthdays, occasionally at thanksgiving and the rest of it's history."

"I don't quite know what you want me to say, Handsome." Penelope said stepping closer but Derek stepped back one. "I got myself in this predicament, it's my fault, I hacked all those years ago and I wasn't good enough to hide it, but I knew I was running on a short time line, I was told that when I started the job. I knew one day it was going to end, that Strauss could have me thrown wherever the hell she wanted me to go and I couldn't have a say."

"I just hate that it's now," Derek confided as he finally took that step back towards her, closing the gap.

Penelope looked up at him, "My sentiment exactly, Stud, but it was going to happen and when it started I never expected to find you. I never expected to have my own Noir Hero." Penelope admitted truthfully, she shrugged and smiled through the irony of her next thought, "I never expected to fall in love."

"Neither did I." Derek whispered as he looked away from her for a moment, "I can't lose you Penelope. This is going to be the death of me, you leaving."

"As much as this is going to hurt, it's the truth, you're place is here, with our family." A tear fell down her face and she tasted it as it hit her lip and she just bit down to compose herself before starting again, "the team needs you, and Chicago, that's your home too. I'm just someone that walked into your life that day all those years ago."

"But you didn't just walk into my life." Derek said as he reached up to take away more of the falling tears, "you weren't just a nobody to me, and it's not fair that you have to leave like this isn't your home because it is."

"Doesn't matter where I go I know my home's here." Penelope tried to comfort him, she shook her head a little in disbelief, "There'll be another girl for you to fall in love with."

"I don't want another girl to fall in love with." He argued back, "I'll only ever get myself one Penelope."

"I should hope so," she teased and smiled at him weakly, "I know it's hard, but the way I got my job meant that commitment wasn't a stable thing for me, and I didn't count on meeting a man that saved me in more ways than I can ever count, and in more ways than I can ever thank him for."

"I don't like you going without me."

"I'm a big girl, Morgs," she deflected, keeping her brave face on, "I made the mistake of making a good life, I got myself the best six people around me, the best, best friend in there. No one else made that mistake, that was down to me."

"It's because you're amazing," he praised her and ran his hand down her arm, taking her hand in his, "You're this bubble of life, you're the breath of fresh air and you're this woman that holds such power in making our lives easier and now you're being taken away from us."

Penelope pursed her lips, looked down to their hands, saw how perfect it felt and then slowly looked back up, looked at Derek's sad face, his handsome feature scarred with his emotional pain, she took a deep breath, "You'll move on, soon all of this that you're feeling will be long forgotten and I'll be old news. You lot will look around in months to come and be like, Garcia who?"

"No," Derek said bitterly, "No we won't, you've had too much of an impact on our lives and I will fight to get you back."

"Don't fight this. I have a life sentence, Handsome," she told him as she threaded fingers with him and brought it to her chest as she stepped closer. "There's no point waiting this out because it will mean that we ruin one another's lives and that is the last thing I want to happen to you."

"I need you," Derek confessed desperately, "I am not having just one date, a couple of mornings with you and that be it. I will not have you walk out this easily and I will fight every day of my life to have you back."

"Please don't." Penelope whispered tearfully, "Don't do this because we know it's not going to work. I can't stay and we're on even more borrowed time."

Derek released her hand from his and pushed it up under her hair, tilting her head up to his, "I am not against kidnapping."

Penelope let out a tight laugh, it not quite what it would've been in their usual teasing moments. She lavished this, she loved the feeling her heart went through whenever Derek was here, she loved the absolute vibration of lust that took a hold of her body and she loved knowing that she was, to Derek, his entire world.

Yet that was the killer part of it all.

"I would be a willing counterpart trust me." She breathed out and studied his eyes intently; all she could read was lost love, longing, want, and the fiery centre of anger. "I will always love you."

Derek felt like his heart was breaking and he just did the one thing he could, he kissed Penelope, he released everything into that kiss, he released the anguish and he let go of everything he felt he was rushing into telling her weeks ago.

He was losing time and he only had mere minutes before her cab arrived to take her to the airport to tell her exactly how fallen he had become for her.

The pair stood kissing, neither relenting in ending this perfection of what they both wanted and screamed for.

It was only as the honk of the cab came they abruptly broke apart, wishing immediately for just that little while longer because now they were faced with the haunting reality.

Penelope was leaving.

"I guess I'll talk to you when I'm there," Penelope said someone impishly, her tone somewhat coy and distant, "be good, Handsome." She said as she hastily left her apartment and Derek behind before she let her refusal to leave override her.

Derek turned and went to the door, he left the apartment and stood in the hall, she was already gone.

Penelope's entire life was gone, either donated, thrown or boxed.

And now Penelope was gone.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _Now... who's for more?_


	2. Lose My Ability

**Disclaimer: I own neither Criminal Minds or the song...**

**A/N:**_Based on the song __JLS - Other Side Of The World__... There's a lot of heartbreak and then some but it'll get better, you know me! =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_I try to keep it together,  
Turn my face to the wall,  
Take the next elevator,  
But it feels like you've already gone,  
To the other side of the world_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek felt himself die, literally felt his heart seemingly take one last beat in his chest and stop all together.

Standing out in the corridor, _alone_, he realised that his whole world no longer made sense. In the mere seconds of her leaving he lost everything.

He lost his ability to speak, his ability to move and above all he lost his ability to find the reason in this happening.

All that he could make sense of was the falling feeling of his heart as it plummeted to the ground ready to shatter.

He turned and just stopped, not making it a full 180 degrees, Derek just stood staring at the wall trying to make sense that she was only downstairs, that she was still around, still in the state, but all he felt was that he had lost her for good.

All he had was a forwarding address and that was it.

He promised her he wouldn't be like this, but he couldn't help it, he never knew the pain it would leave him with when the news was delivered about her transfer. He never expected to feel this hurt and broken about someone leaving him.

"It's Penelope," he whispered painfully into the empty space and went back into the apartment and stood there. Who was he kidding? It was the woman he loved, the woman he was just showing he loved and now she was gone.

He put his hands on his head and stood there, in the now bare room, the emptiness unfulfilling, his heart literally screaming for her and all he could feel above it all was the feeling of lose.

There was nothing that was going to make this right, there was nothing going to change his mood or help him move on, except for Penelope. She was the one that built him up and restored him, no matter how hide he tried, he would never be able to accept another woman's attention because once you'd had Penelope's, you'd had the best.

Walking around he tried to remember where things used to be, where photo's used to hang and where Penelope used to live. Yet he couldn't, he couldn't picture it and build his hopes up that one day it might just happen again, that he'd wake up and it'd all have been some horrible nightmare.

This was his horrible reality.

His destroyed reality.

He paced more, trying to kill off his heartache and work out of his system the feeling of dread of what the future held without her, what it awaited with just the occasional sight of her, the infrequent phone calls.

Derek froze; he panicked in that instance about what could happen when he wasn't around. How easily she could be hurt, or broken, or how easily she could fall in love.

Scenario's attacked his fragile mind, killing him more and more with possibilities, but somehow there was one glimmer of hope. Penelope loved him, he knew that, she was heartbroken, he knew that too, and that was all that eclipsed them from consuming him.

Penelope loved him like he loved Penelope.

Derek's expression shifted, he had one more chance, he had one more opportunity and he was going to take it.

He ran from the apartment, pulling the door shut as he went, and ran to grab her, take her, kidnap her like he promised. Do whatever he could to stop her from leaving.

He was not losing her to this; he was not going to lose her from his life, not after he'd just gotten her.

Yet as his senses took in the fresh night air, he realised he was too late.

Running out into the road he saw the cab turn the corner and disappear and he felt himself lose his mind entirely.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope sat in the back of the cab, her coat wrapped around her body tightly, sobbing at the ice lacing her heart.

She'd finally gotten the man she loved and all she could do was walk out of the room and lose him that way or risk being arrested and lose him that way.

Sitting there, in the near darkness, the street lights illuminating her partially, all she could do was remain terrified about her future; there was no aim for her, no reason to live without Derek around. He was always her reason, always the reason she got up in the morning and kept a brave face on, he was her strength and he was her pulse and now she had to survive without it all.

Yet her heart just gave up its rhythmic beating.

For weeks, as her and Derek explored their new life, she realised that she was well and truly, irrevocably in love with him. Something she thought would never happen, not to her, but it did. He had offered her everything and who was she to deny him a chance?

She had no right to break his heart when ultimately it would break hers too.

"Miss, you okay?" Came the gruff voice of the cab driver. "Miss?" He asked again and saw Penelope look up, "need me to take you back?"

"To where?" She asked blankly.

"You home." He told her, and smiled, still waiting on the light to turn from red to green.

"My home's not here anymore," she told him and dropped her gaze as the traffic lights finally changed and he continued to draw closer to the airport.

That one little sentence broke her down again, killing whatever little ray of hope was left in her. If she went back all she'd be faced with was trouble and Strauss would not be lenient and she knew it. She wouldn't hesitate to say Penelope broke her contract and, therefore, was to be arrested and serve the rest of her sentence in jail and not in a work place environment like she had been lucky enough to be granted all those years ago.

For once Penelope wasn't running from love, she was being dragged from it and that hurt her more than anything she had even felt.

It was even worse than taking a bullet.

And the one thing that stuck firmly in Penelope's mind was that this time she wouldn't heal.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:**_ A lot of angst left to come, who wants some more?_


	3. Never Going To Stop Loving You

**Disclaimer: I own neither Criminal Minds or the song...**

**A/N:**_Based on the song __JLS - Other Side Of The World__... I will get around to review replying, promise... for now enjoy and know I am so thankful for all the reviews, favourites and alerts =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_I know you're leaving you've got plans to make,  
Don't catch me crying as you walk away,  
I'm right here,  
You're out there,  
Till you're back again,  
I'll be holding on,_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

He'd refused tears while she was around. After all he was Derek Morgan, the big bad FBI agent. He didn't cry. He shouldn't cry. Yet even Derek had his weaknesses and like poison it was crippling him bit by bit. Penelope leaving was destroying him completely.

He'd sat with Penelope for hours when she had first found out; listened to her sob her heart out like the apocalypse was upon them. Even as he'd been a pillar of support for her, been the strong one out of the two of them, he felt like the world as he knew it was ending and he couldn't believe otherwise.

He knew he'd lived a lie, every time he had told her it would be for the best, that she would thrive on a new place, a new job, that maybe she would benefit from being back in a place that had so much memory for her.

Of course, she had pleaded otherwise, and she had told him she didn't want to go back there and be reminded of what she had lost when she was younger. She didn't want that combined with the loss she was going to be almost grieving over from leaving him and her family in Quantico.

He watched her become quiet, a darker version of herself as the days cascaded by and they packed away her office, boxed all the trinkets, the trolls, the pens, everything that gave that little dark place a bit of character. He helped her with her apartment, got rid of parts of her life, took treasured items that she didn't know what to do with.

He stood by and helped have a hand in shipping her off and for that he could never forgive himself.

He could've fought back, could've protested that this wasn't a fair move, that this wasn't the right way to go about things. He knew himself that they were a family, that they fought for one another and he felt like all the arguments he had had with Strauss were not nearly enough.

He hit the steering wheel as he just sat in the car park of Penelope's old apartment block and his desperation was slowly being rinsed with anger.

His last few days were filled with last moments. Their last good morning together, their last date, dance, kiss, meal, everything was their last and it would remain that way until something brought them back.

Penelope had made him promise several times that he couldn't cling on, that he couldn't dwell on her coming back because it would take years and she deemed herself nowhere near worthy enough of such love. She had told him she didn't want him to waste his life sitting, waiting and wishing. She just wanted the best for him.

All that had caused was for him to love her more, not less. At first he was angry, beyond furious at her for it, but now, looking back, he realised that she did it because she loved him that much that she wanted only the very best for him.

Of course it worked both ways but from the look that painted itself across her face he could tell it wasn't going to happen and for a moment, he prayed that she saw the exact same emotion on his face.

Whatever happened from here until she was back in his arms it wouldn't be done with another woman. He couldn't do that and he couldn't bear to see the heart broken look as he introduced a new woman to Penelope if it ever happened.

After all, he had seen it so much over the years and it was only once he and Penelope had been truthful with one another that he realised for years as they had both be oblivious to the love they shared that he had hurt her and filled her with so many doubts.

Finally forcing himself to put the key into the ignition, he made himself drive home, all the while his hands gripped the steering wheel fiercely. Making it to his place he realised it felt different, just like being in Quantico and knowing Penelope was leaving felt weird.

Something felt off and he knew it was his baby girl's presence, she was one of a kind and to not have that around destroyed all forms of living for him. She was the electricity in his life, the one that thrived on the good and the happiness, all the while everyone thrived off of her. Now nothing seemed to thrive, it all seemed to know she was gone.

Coming face to face with a photo of her hit him hard. He had some hold on his emotions earlier, there was nothing in his SUV that gave instant reminders of Penelope, or that she wouldn't be there in the morning. However getting home he was faced with pictures, presents, clothing she'd forgotten, everything screamed Penelope.

He felt his head begin to spin, it going out of control and he needed a release, something to just distract him long enough so he could gather some bearings and composure to make it through the night and then after tomorrow, for what felt like the rest of his life.

Heading down to his basement he turned the light on, and stood looking at his min gym, he knew this was the only plausible route for him. It was the only thing that would help him sort his head out considering Penelope was nowhere near to do it for him.

Going to the hi-fi system, he turned it on, stuck one of the CDs in and turned the volume up, careless of the time. He was doing this for him, and unless his neighbours wanted someone reckless living next door they would just have to cope with this.

Derek walked along the room, pulling his top off, and putting his boxing gloves on. He felt the bitter sting as he remembered when Penelope had bought them for him, another subtle reminder that she was going to be around a lot longer than any of them had thought after she was truly gone. He strapped the gloved into place, hitting one against the other to get the comfortable and then he approached the punch bag that hung from the ceiling in the centre of the room and he released hell on it.

He planned to work out every emotion until he couldn't feel his hands at least. He knew it wasn't the way, but it was the only way he could think to tire himself out enough to get any sleep and peace.

Allowing his hits to get harder and harder he finally collapsed against the punch bag and slid down it, landing on his knees, his gloved fists resting on the basement floor to stop him from completely collapsing in on himself.

Now he finally released all the anguish and pain he was feeling over Penelope leaving.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _Bitta Morgan angst for you... more soon! =)_


	4. No Substitute For You

**Disclaimer: I own neither Criminal Minds or the song...**

**A/N:**_Based on the song __JLS - Other Side Of The World__... It can't end bad, that's not in my nature now is it? Lol Thanks for all the alerts, favourites and, of course, the reviews =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_I got everything I want but tell me what's the use?_  
_When the one thing that I need has no substitute,_  
_So I'd run a thousand miles just to be with you,_  
_Just to be with you._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek never thought that his life would be made upon one little mistake. Upon one tiny three worded sentence, but it was his maker.

_Hey Baby Girl._

From just that it kick started the best thing in his life. Penelope Garcia was the best thing that could ever have graced his life. He knew, truly knew, it now that he had lost her. He just had to wait for her to be taken from him for him to fully understand the notion of soul mates.

He had had his, had had her sitting next to him at work, had shared meals with her, spent movie nights with her, had almost their own entire little world of private jokes and language with her and had taken too long to actually grasp her with his entire heart.

It was a given since day one that he would run to the ends of the earth for her. Would, had she asked for it, go for the brightest star in the world, would even have given his life to save hers and all because from their first meeting he knew Penelope was going to be stuck in his veins for a lifetime.

Of course, he'd spent many a night's with different women but none of them stuck in his mind, they'd be lucky if he remembered their names and he realised the only reasons he did it, went with other women, was because he was after filling a void that had been left with him since his childhood. The one that Buford had left him with, the one his father's death had started.

In the moments of capturing Penelope's heart in his, in the seconds after their first proper kiss the void was gone. He was healed and all because he found a woman that loved him, a woman that, he could tell, wasn't with him because of how good looking he was, how much of a charmer he was.

Penelope was always there for him in all aspects, of course their nicknames reflected his physical attributes but her entire life with him reflected her prowess to complete him mentally and emotionally first.

What more could ask for?

Nothing, that was what.

Penelope was a woman that had no substitute, she was never going to be beaten and now, after declarations, full on kisses, sneaking around in their offices, the late night dates, and the numerous nights of hot love making, Penelope had set the bar so high that he was a doomed man to even think he could love anyone else.

It was simple as he sat there in the silence.

Once Penelope was in his system it was sacrilegious for her to ever leave in any way, shape or form.

He knew one thing as he finally dragged himself to bed. The one thing that would reamin with him for his entire life, the one thing he would carry on declaring until his very last breath.

Penelope Garcia was the one and only woman for him and he would combat the world for her to keep her with him.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope watched as Quantico passed by, the street lights flashing in their passing, the houses darkening in the night, life going on as it should and she felt like she was already missing home.

Wiping her eyes uselessly she tried her hardest to gain some composure, she didn't want to turn up for check in and look like some mess. Of course the likelihood of that was gone, she was going to look a mess whatever and that was down to the fact that since being told that she was being transferred out of the team she hadn't a good night sleep or a day where she hadn't cried at least once.

It was an end of an era, and just like when she was 18, her life was being destroyed before her very eyes and all she could do was watch it as it happened. She had no hold on it; some higher being once again took over her life and changed it. Just this time she could actually destroy that person.

She grabbed her bag, hoping that in some twist of faith her tickets were missing, or any other important documents that she was permitted to have. She sighed, it was all there, of course it was. Fate was there, reality was holding it strong. She was meant to leave this life behind and that was it. No matter what excuse her mind conjured up she was destined to be back in California.

It just didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

She thought back to the day she was arrested, she had nothing to leave behind, no one that would miss her so she didn't have any regrets to be arrested and given a new chance to remake herself. To get herself a good life. There were no holds on her; it was just her, Penelope Garcia, the hacker with no family.

Maybe that would've made this so much easier, maybe had she never have turned around to Derek that first day she wouldn't be in the predicament that made her feel like her heart was dead and just dust laying her in her chest.

Maybe had she kept herself secluded and out of anyone's way she might not be in choke hold that her life was over completely.

Had she done that she would've know that she wouldn't be leaving her entire essence behind her. That that part of her wasn't with Derek now.

She had it all, she had the job, the amazing new pay, the new start, the ability to expand her social networking and develop more as a person. To better herself as Strauss had told her.

However she didn't want any of that. She didn't want a new job, or more pay, or more people in her network, or to develop.

Why fix what isn't broken?

Her life was perfect, she had it all and instead of feeling like the world was her oyster she felt like the world was her enemy. Back home she had a job, a family, and friends, and a man that loved her and made her feel so amazing about herself that it was almost a fairy tale.

She felt more tears brew and drop.

Penelope had finally felt like her life was on the path it needed to be that night Derek had kissed her and swiftly declared his love for her. She felt like finally she was getting that happily ever after her mom had brought her up on.

That wasn't the case anymore.

She'd never ask him to wait; he had told her one night as they lay in bed that he was ready for it all. The wife, the one woman that waited for him to walk through the door, and he was ready for the children, his own little bunch of rugrats. He wanted everything; he wanted to be a taken man.

And she remembered how, as they feel asleep, he had told her in a soft murmur that it was her and only her he saw it with.

It had only taken days to ruin her ideal life. Taken just days to kill her entire dream.

As the airport came into view, she watched a plane take off and she knew one thing after tonight.

She would've lost the best things in her life because of her past and for that she could only hate herself for her mistakes.

Not just for getting caught but for falling in love with the only man that had matched her soul entirely.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _I know it's all so sad, but hang in there! There's only like four more chapters until the end =) Now who's gonna hold out?_


	5. What I Crave

**Disclaimer: I own neither Criminal Minds or the song...**

**A/N:**_Based on the song __JLS - Other Side Of The World__... _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

You make your way through the traffic,  
Forty minutes or more,  
Get to the airport departures,  
But it feels like you've already gone,  
To the other side of the world,

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope stood in the queue, after the hardest journey of her life and she watched as people happily got checked in ready to head to the departure lounge to await their flight. All excited for the flight ahead and Penelope stood with a death grip around her ticket.

She was terrified that once she handed the ticket over her fate was sealed.

Well further more than it already was.

She bit her lip and looked down at her feet, not realising the queue was moving, it just seemed like her heels had dug into the shiny floor to stop and agree with her heart at not leaving.

However, the person behind her had other ideas, and obviously couldn't wait to jet off as he nudged her and made her realise the queue was well ahead now. Unwillingly, almost hesitantly she took herself forward, watching the check in desk getting closer and closer.

She wished something would happen, much like she wished there would've been traffic on the way there. Something like all the computers would stop working and she cursed herself just at the thought. If her laptop wasn't so packed away she'd have had ago herself at shutting down any working programme that the airport had.

Sighing, she had to accept this. This was her life now, her California life was to begin in hours and, hey, she might even meet up with her brother's again. Maybe. Maybe not. If she wanted to do so, if she wanted to watch them in their lives. Even the idea of getting her real family wasn't a positive, because at the end of the day, her real family were here, in Virginia, not on the other side of the country.

She handed her ticket over at last and felt like another piece had died. That a dirty deed had been done, that she had shown she was ready to leave.

It was as she got checked in she felt her phone go and she grabbed it, immediately looking at it, not knowing what to expect. Not wanting to get her hopes up, not wanting to expect Strauss cancelling the transfer all together.

She felt a slight ease calm her, it was Derek, but mingling with the ease was the disappointment that this was just Derek. He was with her in the frame of mind of losing out. He wasn't going to be able to stop this. God had he tried.

But from a few chose words she was calmed to know that he was struggling with the separation as much as she was. To know the ache in her heart was shared with the man she whole heartedly loved.

"There you go, Miss," The check in clerk said in a pleasant tone, "you're now ready to depart, your flights on time."

Penelope smiled the best she could, but every each of her oozed misery; taking her ticket again she headed for the departure lounge.

Readying herself for the other side of the _world_.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek tossed over, then tossed back again before kicking the quilt off and getting up. He paced his bedroom, then went downstairs and paced some more before finding himself outside with Clooney before going back to his bedroom to try and get some sleep.

He knew it was a fruitless attempt because he knew full well his perfect night's sleeps ended just as soon as they had begun.

Only Penelope could offer him a decent night's sleep. Ones that weren't overcome with insomnia or night terrors or flashbacks, just night's that were full of good hard sleep, a few moments of wake up to look at her before going back to sleep followed by perfect wake ups.

Now he had to cope on his own until they were together long enough to have one another alone in a bed.

He could, if he thought with his memories hard enough, remember how Penelope felt as she snuggled into his side in the middle of the night. How her breath would skim across his bare chest, letting him know a little that she was there. Of course, her form in his arms told him that she was there, but there was something strangely comforting at feeling her every breath hit him.

And already, as he lay on his back, his hands above him, under his head, he felt her missing. He had never craved a human body before in his life, but every part of him was beckoning him to seek Penelope and have her back in his arms. He couldn't survive like this, yearning and wanting but never getting.

He could remember the smell of her perfume, the freshness after she'd just applied it, or the lingering aroma of it as it stuck to her skin deep into the night. Just that one fragrance and he was in a different world. One that no other woman could offer.

Laying there he could feel her kisses as she dotted them up his stomach, up his chest, his neck, his ear before reaching his lips and releasing pure, unadulterated pleasure. He could feel the lingering heat of them, the exact curvature of her lip line, the subtle wetness that was left behind. Each bit as near perfection as the last.

As he thought of her, the memories she'd imprinted, the experiences she'd given him, he felt his heart burn up in his chest.

She was so far in his system he couldn't even begin to tell. It wasn't like a woman to get under his skin, to knock down every wall he held to protect himself, to take his heart and swap with hers, to gain his ultimate trust, but Penelope had. Penelope was his blood, was his heart, was the air he breathed, was the power to his brain, was the reason for his every ounce of energy.

Angrily rubbing his hands over his face, trying to shift his mind away from anything Penelope based turned out to be a failure.

The moment she left that apartment, she might have well have left for the other side of the world, not the country.

Anywhere away from him since the day he finally took her in his arms and professed how in love he was with her felt like too far away.

It didn't matter if she was in her office, him at his desk, or her at her apartment or him at his. It didn't take either long to pick up the phone and drop a text, let the other know what their mind was really on.

Picking up his phone he did just that, not knowing if she'd get it or not, he just hoped that when she did get it she'd realise that wherever she was he was coming for her one day or another.

Rationally, with his job, with his life, at that moment it wasn't possible, but then he thought to himself.

_Job or love?_

He knew, from tales his mom had shared, that your one true love only came about once in your life, and never again.

He knew then that if he let Penelope go, that if he spent even a day with her so far away then he'd go insane with the thought of losing her.

He couldn't live like that for the rest of his life.

He refused to. And right then and there, he refused to allow Penelope to live like that.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _Liking where this is going? ;)_


	6. My Right Decision

**Disclaimer: I own neither Criminal Minds or the song...**

**A/N:**_Based on the song __JLS - Other Side Of The World__... So you all passed on your ideas... so let's see if this gonna run to how you all want... _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_Now my taxi is waiting,  
Told my friends not to call,  
Got my suitcase and ticket,  
By tomorrow you know I'll be gone,  
To the other side of the world._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. How it had never entered his mind before to just do the most logical thing possible.

It was as he searched for plane tickets online and packed up all his stuff, got himself dressed, got himself mentally prepared to face the love of his life again that he realised that everything he was doing felt beyond right.

There wasn't an ounce of unease or dread or the feeling in his stomach like he was doing wrong by leaving Quantico and his job. Nothing else mattered but getting the source of his happiness back in his sights, in his grasp, in his life.

He looked at the clock as it switched to just after 6am, and he reached for his cell. He had watched Hotch fight his undying love for Haley and he was too late to finally show her that he was solely in love with her. He had lost her in the worse way possible. If anyone would understand it was Hotch.

"What's up Morgan?" He answered and he could tell he was rushing around, getting stuff ready for himself and Jack.

"Hotch," Derek said and pulled the lid of his suitcase down before zipping it shut, "I'm leaving." He breathed out and he felt the case around his heart unlock and drop to the floor, forbidden to come up again.

Derek didn't hear an immediate response.

"I watched her leave last night and she's not ready for a life without any of us, and I'm not ready for a life without her. I love her Hotch and I cannot live here without her there. So if we can't do a damn thing to keep her here then I'm quitting and going to her. I'll find a job there; someone will need someone like me. I can't live without her plain and simple."

Hotch breathed a moments laughter, "Me and Rossi were waiting on this."

"You were?" He asked shocked as he pulled his suitcase off the bed.

"Derek, you and Penelope are finally settled in life and that's only because you have one another. I had it with Haley, I now have it through Jack, I know what it feels to love and lose it and I refuse to watch you go through it."

"So... this is your blessing?"

"That and we can easily use it as a compromise to get Penelope back. I won't rest until she's back where she belongs." Hotch said down the phone, his voice still riddled with anger over the situation. "So you go, I'll draft your resignation, give it to Strauss and we'll see where it goes from there. I intend to go straight to the director though."

"Hotch, I can't thank you enough." Derek exclaimed, his heart beating faster in his chest that he was really doing the right thing.

"No thanks necessary, you're fully grown man, you can make your own decisions."

"And living with Pen isn't one of those," Derek finalised, "My flight's at 8, so I should go, I will be back, but only when I can have Penelope come with me."

"Dually noted, Derek, so just go. You do what's right for you." Hotch said and smiled, even though he could see the team dwindling in numbers by each and every day.

"Thanks Man, I really do owe you whatever you say." Derek said and then shut his cell and pushed it down into his jean pocket before grabbing his suitcases and leaving the room.

He had everything his needed, the essentials; the rest was waiting for him in California.

Making it downstairs Clooney came bounding at him. "

"We're going away for a bit, Boy." He told the dog and went to find the dog cage he used for when he travelled to Chicago and took Clooney with him.

Everything was running smoothly, even as the cab turned up, he knew this was right. There were no mishaps. No nothings. And as he neared closer to the airport he felt himself get pulled closer to Penelope.

In his heart he felt the yearn for her bubble, he refused to head her up that he was going to her. He wanted to surprise her, to give her the ultimate gift she could have. He wanted to see that smile grace her face, the one she stored away for just him. The one that lit up her eyes, and made her entire aura shine.

The torture now was just waiting on getting there. Hoping there was no traffic on the way to the airport. That the flight wasn't delayed, that the flight didn't drag. That there wasn't any traffic on the other side of the journey. That he got the right place.

One thing he was sure was that when he finally reached her, and had her in front of him, he wasn't going to hesitate kissing her, claiming her as his, he was going to pull her close and kiss her like he hadn't touched her for an entire millennium.

He settled at the thought.

Every killing feeling that had overtaken him that night wasn't there anymore.

With that in mind he had one thing to do before he finally made it to the airport. Grabbing his phone he called Penelope.

"Hey Hot Stuff," Penelope's tear wrecked voice came and in the moments of greeting him she was in floods of tears, "S-sorry."

Derek felt his heart break at her pain, here he was, almost healed and there she was still broken and a mess. He felt the urge to tell her, but then he knew she would only refuse him going to her. Telling him to not give up his life for her.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Baby Girl, I just needed to hear your voice. See how you were doing." He comforted her somewhat down the phone.

He heard her intake of air, "I've done better," She murmured softly, "I really hate it here."

"You'll get used to it again, Princess, you just need a little time."

"I'm never gonna get used to it." She told him, "I'm so glad I don't have work today, I wouldn't be able to go and be taken seriously."

He could see the airport now, and he knew once they stopped the cab driver would tell him the fare and his gimmick would be up, "Baby, I'm really sorry, but can I ring you in a couple of hours, I'm just going to work."

"Yeah, that's fine," Penelope told him sadly, "I'll be around, but why are you in work so early?"

Derek sighed, "I couldn't sleep without you there so decided I'd get an earlier start, distract myself."

"Okay," She answered softly, "Don't run yourself into the ground though okay, Handsome?"

"I promise not to, Goddess, speak to you real soon. I love you."

"Love you too," Penelope told him back, and he could feel her emotions bouncing off every syllable.

Now getting on that plane felt like the entirely right idea for him to do.

Derek gave up his entire life's work, and all for a woman he loved. Some might say he was crazy, which was why he hadn't told anyone other than Hotch, others would tell him not to go and he didn't need to be deterred from what felt so right.

He needed to go and live his decisions and he was doing so. He gave up the best job ever for his own happiness and hopefully, come midday, Penelope's happiness too.

All he wanted now was to see her smile and feel her back in his arms.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _Who's for a HEA?_


	7. Captive Of Your Heart

**Disclaimer: I own neither Criminal Minds or the song...**

**A/N:**_Based on the song __JLS - Other Side Of The World__... So last chapter, then an epilogue... hope you like =)_

**_Rating is now M! _**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope looked around her apartment; it was as though compensation had been served, her new place was plush, completely filled out with modern furniture, stocked up with everything, including food.

Yet as she made a cup of coffee, she just felt herself looking at it with a sense of disbelief, that this place was now her home, that she lived here. It was weird; it was a gorgeous place, clean, airy but was not in any way personal or familiar.

Grabbing her phone she looked down at the last text she'd received off Derek and her heart clenched.

_I'll be on the other side of world with you. Always. _

She wished that was true, that he was with her because right now she was terrified of being hundreds of miles away from him. She hated the physical separation, it was worse than she could ever anticipate it to be.

The knock on her door made her jump, startled her senselessly. She didn't want to meet new people, not yet anyway, but she knew she had to do it at some point. So taking a calming breath she went towards her new door and pulled it open, a small and friendly smile gracing her pink lips.

Yet as she opened her door, her smile magnified and she shook her head in utter disbelief, "Derek?" She asked him as though he wasn't real, just a mirage brought on from her over exertion of crying.

"Haven't forgotten me already have you, Baby Girl?" He asked her coolly as he stood there and dropped his bag down as she flung herself into his arms.

Penelope couldn't believe it, she was sending prayer after prayer for this moment and here it was, his arms around, his kisses being pushed into the crook of her neck as she held him so tightly.

"You're unforgettable," Penelope breezed still holding him close, "I can't do this life, Derek, I can't be here without you." She spoke hastily.

"Shh, shh, Baby, it's okay, I'm here now, and well, you see, I quit."

"You what?" Penelope shouted and pushed away and saw Clooney looking at her with doe eyes from his cage, she then saw Derek's suitcases and she looked at Derek, her eyes welling again, "You can't give up life for me, Handsome, are you crazy?"

"Only for you," He told her and then finally got the one thing he was after, the kiss that marked his every waking moment, it didn't take Derek long to feel Penelope give into her resistance at his life style change and reciprocate and she just wrapped her arms back around him and kissed him like she was going to die in the next minute.

"God I've missed you," Penelope spoke softly between kisses, "It might have only been a few hours but it might as well have been a lifetime." She admitted and kissed him softly before looking over his shoulders at Clooney, "I think someone needs out." She pointed out and released Derek and then watched as he went over to the dog and let him out.

"We get him settled then I want some of you." Derek told her as he watched her disappear into the apartment with the dog.

"You always want some of me." Penelope spoke the truth over her shoulder as she left him in the hallway.

He smiled, hearing the elation in her voice, seeing the new light in her eyes, the tone of voice that had finally restored itself he knew being here, in California was going to work well. Walking in after her, getting everything into the living space he kicked the door shut and looked around, this place was so far off anything in his or Penelope's taste range it was unreal.

As he watched Penelope filling a bowl with water he knew it didn't matter where he was, as long as she was there, everything was bright and colourful. And as she put the bowl down and looked at him, a smile on her lips he knew she agreed mentally.

Penelope approached him, unable to keep the distance any longer; her pulse was racing for him, her mind screaming at her to kiss him, her heart pounding at finally being able to love him without him leaving her.

"Are you sure this is where you want to be? Jobless with me?"

"Hotch won't let me go jobless, Baby Girl. Plus anywhere with you is perfection." He told her, wrapping his arms around her waist as her arms came to wrap around his neck, "This could be what gets you home," he stated and saw hope ignite in her brown orbs, "So for now, let's live a little, because from today onwards, where you are, I'll be."

"On the other side of the world with me," Penelope muttered knowingly and looked up, seeing she had it right, he had essentially told her he was going to her and she hadn't seen it. " I love you," Was all she managed as the need to feel one another took over, like they had been left untouched for too long with the doom of her leaving and now they both needed to recognise that their life was still only beginning.

It was like their first time was revived again.

The nipping at skin, the kisses to heat the surface, the murmured almost breathless I love you's, the pulling of clothes away from skin and Penelope fell onto the new bed, she looked up at Derek and felt herself transported as he dropped down on top of her, planting kiss after kiss up her torso.

She felt the warmth of his palm as he ran it down over her breast down her stomach, before reaching her already wet core. He could feel how much she had waited for him, and he couldn't forget how watching her in their most intimate moment was the best thing he could ever see in his life.

He loved when she closed her eyes with pleasure, the sweet grin she had, the sound of her murmur for him, for more, as she breathed out her ecstasy. He loved everything about Penelope, but getting her this way, so vulnerable and so ready all at once made their relationship just that bit more excitable.

"I really need you," She said as her hands came up to his shoulder, pulling him down, her nails digging in slightly. "I really do..." She trailed off as she felt his hands go to her hips, positioning her ready and then without warning, he answered her pleads and pushed into her, feeling the completeness all over again.

He couldn't restrain from kissing her, he felt he had lost time to make up for, that he had to prove that he was still just as good, that he was very much in need of her and her body in that moment, and as the sexual tension rose and he felt her getting closer to reaching the ecstasy high with each new thrust he knew that when all was said and done, nearly losing Penelope was going to be the best thing to happen to them.

And in that moment, as he felt her release and he released within her he knew there and then what the very reason for this all happening was.

To understand true love.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Not long after their third round Penelope had just taken to laying in the bed with a sheet wrapped around them. She had no other place to go right now and she refused to leave just yet. She was where she needed to be, a place that kept her happy and away from all negative emotions.

"We could've made it work; we could've been like JJ and Will." She whispered to him, her eyes not moving from the window across the large room.

"What, separate until I finally got you pregnant?" Derek asked her, his hand trailing up her naked stomach. "I can barely breathe without you near me now, Baby Girl, and I don't know how they did it. Be apart for so long that is. But I don't wanna do that. I just wanna be here, with you, I want you."

Penelope looked up and watched his face, saw his desperation, saw the familiar glint in his eyes and she smiled.

"Want your heart back now?"

"Give it back to me at the end of this life time okay?" He told her gently, he wanted Penelope to hold his heart forever more.

"Kay," she murmured and snuggled down into his side, a smile on her lips.

Finally Derek had the complete feeling, Penelope was where she needed to be, and he was where he was rightfully needed.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _HEA as promised... who's for the epilogue?_


	8. Bringing You Home

**Disclaimer: I own neither Criminal Minds or the song...**

**A/N:**_Based on the song __JLS - Other Side Of The World__... Here's the epilogue =) Enjoy!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Walking into the BAU felt surreal, it didn't feel like it used to be. Penelope held Derek's hand tighter, as though out of fear that someone was going to come along and escort her off the premises for trespassing on government grounds.

Except it wasn't going to happen.

Nine weeks it had taken for Strauss to finally break completely and allow Penelope back, realising that cases were not getting the same dedicated attention, that the time taken near enough doubled and morale in the office was low. She had thought the team would function if one or two of the members were moved on. Clearly she was wrong.

Now after more upheaval, Penelope and Derek were reinstated and, seeing as Pen had no apartment, Derek had her living with him. After all, he had left Quantico so hastily he had no time to pack up and sell. Just left it stagnant and empty until he had the chance to go back.

The chance arose, but only because he and Penelope were moving back home. Something he hadn't had chance to realise until he felt her snuggle up against him on the plane ride back. Then as the plane hit Virginia soil he knew full well that their life was well and truly back on track.

With it Rossi had fought for approval of Derek and Penelope's ever growing relationship status. Telling Strauss that she owed it to them for the emotional stress she insisted to put on Penelope by moving her away. The director agreed immediately, and after much of a fight Strauss finally caved and waivered frat rules.

"You're not scared are you?" Derek asked as they stood in the empty elevator, his arm now going around her shoulder, pulling her close comfortingly. "Nothing to be scared of."

"It's not gonna be the same is it?" She fretted to him and looked up. "I mean, a lot has happened in nine weeks."

Derek turned, and pulled Penelope so she was plush against his body, he kissed her, and then his entire face lit up as he smiled broadly.

"Yeah, Mrs Morgan a lot has happened in nine weeks." He told her proudly, "Best moment of my life." He finalised as the elevator stopped on the sixth floor and the door opened. "So good to be home," He breezed as he released her and walked to the door, he turned and put his hand out to her, "Come on, Baby Girl. It's time we came home properly."

Penelope smiled, she trusted Derek, she wouldn't have come home or accepted his marriage proposal had she not, she wouldn't have gotten married when one night she got home from work he told her he had a church waiting and his mom had flown in to witness it.

Sucking in a deep breath, she finally took his hand, feeling the bear like grip wrap around her hand and as she stepped out into the air conditioned corridor of her old work place, she could see her name back on the office door and she could see Emily teasing Reid and it was as though she had never have been dragged away.

"Welcome home, Goddess," Derek said as he kissed her temple and then lead her into the bull pen, immediately evoking reactions from the two agents, immediately drawing Hotch and Rossi out of their offices.

"Feels good to have you two back," Hotch said as he approached them, "Sorry we didn't make the wedding." He commented as he saw the ring on Penelope's hand as her arms wrapped around Reid in a welcome hug.

"Married on the sly?" Emily asked as she took her time on a hug and then pulling away inspected the ring, "Should we forgive you?"

"We couldn't wait," Derek told them coolly, it wasn't a lie, he had spent days trawling jewellers in California until he found the most perfect ring possible. Then in the time he had while Penelope worked he made the perfect proposal.

Penelope blushed lightly, "Might wanna change my door to Morgan, Boss Man."

"Wow, together how long and she takes your name the moment she gets married. Where did I go wrong?"

Derek chuckled, "Obviously didn't go to the other side of the world for her."

Reid sparked up then, "You were only technically on the opposite side of the country, not the world."

Penelope patted Reid's shoulder, "Sweetie, had it been you, you would've felt a world apart," she then let her hand slip down, "Now can I go reclaim my office of supreme?" She asked, her tone almost becoming filled with excited.

Rossi looked at Hotch who knocked for him to continue, "Knock yourself out, Kitten."

Penelope looked at both men and then spun around, her colourful dress flowing with the movement, and then in her usual manner she was out of the door and heading to reclaim her private sanctuary, her little lair and fill it back up with everything that made it another piece of home.

She didn't know everyone followed, but as she punched in the keys to unlock it and stepped in she paused, wondering if this was really her little hovel. Her little world of computer magic and, indeed, her office of the known and unknown.

"Welcome home, Penelope." Hotch said as he watched Derek go behind her, pushing her in more in her disbelieving state.

"We're home now, Baby Girl, right where we need to be." He said, pushing kiss after kiss in her neck as Penelope took in all the new little bursts of colour around. The pens, the troll dolls, the figurines, the trinkets. Everything was restored to its former glory. If not better.

Derek was right. They were they needed to be once and for all.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Other Side Of The World -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:**_The End! _

_Like the HEA?_

_THANKS for all of the reviews, alerts and favourites, you guys rock! =)_


End file.
